


【乙女向】Lifeguard

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Beach Sex, Condoms, F/M, Flirting, Lifeguard! Dante, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: DMC乙女向，救生员但丁X你。是高速列车。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

删文。


	2. Chapter 2

删文。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话欢迎点赞、评论，谢谢支持^^


End file.
